Episode 3628 (6th January 2004)
Scott is still furious towards Zoe and teaches her a lesson by taking Jean without Zoe's knowledge. Meanwhile, Marlon keeps up the fight to bring Tricia back, and Andy feels stifled by Jack's presence on the farm. Plot Scott wakes and remembers the events from the day before. Having resigned from his job, he feels bitter towards Zoe as it is obvious she has been using him as a lackey. To add to his dark mood, he runs into mother and daughter in the village and is incensed when Zoe refuses to give him the time of day after he begs her for access to Jean. Refusing to take no for an answer, Scott later drives up to Home Farm, determined to have it out with Zoe. He can’t believe his luck when he finds Jean alone as Zoe attends to business in the office. Not thinking rationally, he grabs Jean and takes off in the car. Zoe is later horrified to find Jean missing, and having just had a confrontation with Charity, is convinced that her sister-in-law is behind the kidnapping. But when Syd mentions that he's seen Scott with Jean, Zoe fears for her daughter's welfare, particularly as Scott is clearly not in the best frame of mind. Marlon waits patiently at Tricia’s bedside, hoping some of her personal belongings will rouse her back to a state of consciousness. Steph and Alan try to comfort him as Tricia's future looks increasingly bleak. Elsewhere in the village, Jack’s efforts seem to be overlooked once again, as Andy feels pressured by his presence and tells him he doesn’t need his help on the farm. Cast Regular cast *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Dr McDerrick - David Frederickson Locations *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten General - Corridor and Tricia's room *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room and exterior *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,800,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes